Omega-3 fatty acids are believed to be vital nutrients for promoting brain health, eye structure, and cardiovascular health. These fatty acids have been shown to reduce systemic inflammation in the human body that increases with age. These age-related, pro-inflammatory effects may contribute to many chronic diseases associated with aging, including arthritis, digestive disturbances, and even cancer. Some research also suggests that omega-3 fats are prone to oxidation or peroxidation which can result in their having deleterious effects on health and result in negative side-effects.